


Papa Hawkeye

by LemonChekov



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonChekov/pseuds/LemonChekov
Summary: Post Civil-War.Hawkeye’s paternal side takes over and looks after Wanda.





	Papa Hawkeye

I was sat in my straight jacket. Had been for hours. Bored. But mostly scared. I couldn't help but think ‘what are they going to do with me?’.  
Suddenly, there's a commotion outside. I can't move to protect myself. I begin to panic. But then, Steve comes into view with his friends behind. Steve comes charging at the window and punches right through. I have to turn my back to them to avoid all the flying glass. I'm breathing heavily in the shock of it all. Then there's hands on my shoulders turning me around  
“Hey hey hey….look at me” I do. Because I know that voice. It's the voice that always makes me feel safe. Clint Barton. “You alright?” I nod because I'm still not confident enough to use my words “They didn't do anything bad to you?” I shake my head. It had been nothing compared to Hydra. “Alright let's get you out of here”. Steve smashes the chains that are holding me to the wall, once again I whimper at the impact. I'm sure Natascha wouldn't be this weak, she'd make some sarcastic comment, but that's just not me. Clint rips the straight jacket off me.   
“Alright let's go” Steve orders. And the five of us are running up towards the helipad. Clint is holding my hand the whole time. Which I'm honestly thankful for, because I would be no match for these guys running at full speed, except maybe Scott.

Once we’re in the air we can relax a little. It's quiet with just the sounds of our heavy breathing from running through the compound below.   
“Cap, where's Bucky?” Sam asks.   
“He's safe. He's hiding right now, I'll pick him up and take him somewhere more permanent once I've dropped you all back home” he replies. He seems calm as always, I guess he's just happy this is all over, I mean we all are, but now he finally has his friend back and safe.

I'm not sure how long the journey takes, I fell asleep. I wake up because Steve turns the light on and announces  
“Alright welcome back to the U.S. Where do you all want dropping off?”   
“Pym industries. I guess I have to give a debrief to my team”   
“What team” Sam laughs  
“I just wear the suit, I don't make it, I'm not a scientist!” Scott responds in the same humour.  
“Alright tic tac” Sam smirks.  
Steve chuckles then asks “Sam where are you heading?”  
“Guess it'll be Avengers HQ. I want to be in New York. And I can deal with all this. Explain what's happened”   
“Thanks Sam, I appreciate it”  
Sam smiles, “Yeah well, you're worth it” and he means it, we all do else we wouldn't have got to this situation in the first place.

About an hour after dropping off Scott, we arrive at the Avengers headquarters. Stark has of course beaten us back. Sam and Steve are saying their goodbyes. Sam comes over, shakes Clints hand  
“Bye Clint. See you soon I hope”  
“I'll be around.” He smiles.  
“Right come on Wanda” This is the moment I've been dreading. Returning to the place I was essentially held hostage. But I have nowhere else to go. I guess Vision is here, he seems to understand me some, but that's just because of being linked by that thing in his head. All this races through my brain in a couple of seconds, as I step forward to follow Sam.  
Clint grabs my hand and pulls me back slightly, “Actually, she's going to come and stay with me” I look at him in awe, he can't do this surely, I mean of course I want him to, but still.  
“You sure?” Sam questions  
“Of course, I've got plenty of room” he makes it sound like it's not a big deal, but it really is, to me at least.  
“Wanda are you ok with this?” Steve asks, he's been kind to me too, especially since Lagos, but he's probably not going to be at Avengers HQ much. So I nod vigorously,  
“Yes, this would be great”   
“Alright then” Steve smiles  
“Ok, see you guys around” Sam says as he turns and walks off the jet.  
I turn to Clint and hug him “thank you” he chuckles as he hugs back “no problem”. We stay like that for a few seconds, until Steve interrupts   
“Clint, I'm going to need directions, you flew us before”  
“Oh yeah, of course” and then he climbs through to take the co-pilots seat.

“Here we are” Clint announces. I look out the window and see fields for miles. Plus a large house. It's beautiful. I haven't seen anything this green since before I got my powers, years ago. Suddenly, I'm consumed by fear that I can never have this again, that I'm cursed, that my life now must always be dangerous and wrong.  
We land and Clint climbs back, he sees my panic immediately. “I'm sorry I can't, I know what Stark said, I'm an illegal immigrant, I can only be an Avenger, I can go back to New York…” He puts his hands on my shoulders and makes eye contact “shhh I’ll deal with it. As long as you want to be here, you can be. So, do you want to be here?”   
“Yes, of course” I admit.  
“Ok good”  
Steve comes through “thank you Clint.” He shakes his hand “anytime Cap”. Steve then turns to me and hugs me “thank you Wanda. I'm here if you need me” I smile at him gratefully, everyone thinks he is just nice cause of his Captain America persona, but he really is genuinely nice all the time.  
We walk off the jet, it's then quite a walk to this picturesque house. We're only a few meters from the porch when two children come running out the front door. I knew Clint had kids. It's why he wanted to stay out of this. And why he took Cap’s side.  
“Hey kids. You alright?” He picked them both up and continued to walk towards his wife who was waiting on the porch. He placed the kids down and hugged and kissed his wife. Who then looked over at me curiously.  
“Family meet Wanda, Wanda meet the family.” I smile awkwardly “Hey kids, can you make Wanda feel welcome whilst I talk to your mom?”  
“Yes Dad” his son said “come in Wanda, would you like a drink?” he was very sweet and polite  
“That would be nice”I smile as we all go inside, I sit on the sofa with the children, but Clint and his wife go upstairs to talk. 

Fifteen minutes or so later, the parents come downstairs, his wife holding baby Nathan. Clint begins “alright, we have talked about it, and Wanda you're welcome here as long as you like” I'm relieved, but then I remember all the logistical problems with this   
“What about Stark and the government who want me gone?”  
“Well, I don't know about the accords, but, if you want, we can adopt you so you will no longer be an illegal immigrant” I gasp. I know I've always seen Clint as a father figure but for him to do this, and for his wife to agree to it is something else. There are tears of joy forming in my eyes.  
“Yes of course. Thank you, thank you so much, both of you”  
“Does this mean I'm not the oldest anymore?” His son asks  
“I guess so” his wife replies with a laugh  
“Ah man” he says with a smile  
“I've always wanted a big sister” his daughter jumps on me. 

 

A few months have passed. I've settled in fast, Clint helped me decorate my room, and brought stuff from my room at Avengers HQ. His wife, who's name I found out to be Laura, has been helping me with home schooling, I'd missed out on a real education because of Hydra, and I can't exactly go to high school with my profile or my powers, but home schooling works just fine. The kids are great too, I'm surprised how mature Cooper and Lila have been about this change and how much they like me.   
I'm laying the table for dinner, I've cooked today, I'm old enough to help so I do, I'm home all the time after all. There's a knock on the back door, and Natascha walks through with a folder in her hand. For a second I'm worried, she was on the other side, but I don't freak out too much, she's Clints best friend.   
“Clint! Laura! Natascha is here!” I yell out. She smiles. Suddenly, Cooper and Lila are running in yelling  
“Aunty Nat!” She hugs them both, showing a softness and a smile I've rarely seen from her. Clint and Laura come in.   
“Hey Nat” he says as he hugs her, Laura does the same after placing Nathan in his high chair.   
“Would you like to stay for dinner, I'm sure there's plenty to go around, Wanda cooked” Clint invites, Natascha looks surprised but pleasantly so  
“Sure, that would be great”  
Dinner goes well, they all enjoy my cooking, and nothing about the Avengers comes up. I've gotten used to the feeling of family again, one that I've not had since I was a child. After dinner, the kids are sent to get ready for bed.I go through to the living room with the adults   
“So the reason I came over.” Natascha holds up the folder she came in with “was because your paperwork has all cleared, Wanda you are officially adopted and a citizen of the United States”   
“Really? Already?” I'm glad but surprised.  
“Yeah, we know some people” She and Clint share a knowing look, as Laura puts her arm around me lovingly.  
“Thank you. All of you” it's all I can say even though I am ever so grateful   
“So does this mean I'm your Aunty Nat?” She teases  
I laugh “I'm not calling you Aunty Nat” I'm only half serious, I'll do it to wind her up at some point.  
“Anyways, I'll leave you guys to it, you seem to be doing great” she places the folder on the coffee table and goes to leave.   
I look up, now she the first chance I've seen her to apologise,  
“Natascha, thank you. And I'm sorry for what I did”  
“It's ok, I understand. Besides we're family now” she comes over to hug me. I'm glad we're friends again, maybe there is hope for the Avengers to reform. She leaves on her motorbike after that.  
“So, Papa Hawkeye” we laugh   
“If you want” he replies.   
“Alright shall I put on a movie?” Laura asks, and I see this a a good opportunity  
“Yes mom” I smile.

 

It's been a year. Nathaniel has grown up so much and is wandering around like he owns the place. Cooper is about to start high school, and Lila is doing well too. I know I shouldn't have favorites but Nathaniel is, he has my brothers name in his, how can I not be drawn to that. Besides I spend the most time with him since the others go to school and work.   
I'm just putting Nathan to bed for a nap when I hear a loud whoosh from outside, like a plane that's too close. Out of the window, I see that it's Stark in his suit. Dad is in the yard, he must have seen him. I run downstairs, Nathan still in my arms, weirdly I think having him will protect me.  
I'm out on the porch and Stark, his helmet off is walking towards the house.  
“Hi Wanda. Long time no see” he says calmly. “Clint” he nods to dad who's coming to my side.  
“What's going on” he asks cautiously   
“We want you” Stark says seriously. Oh no, I think, I knew this day would come, they've come to take me to Europe, or worse back to a cell. I clutch on to Nathan and move closer to our dad.  
“Please don't take me” I whisper out loud not even realising it, dad places himself between us and and Stark  
“Relax.” Stark puts his hands up in surrender “I'm sorry if I scared you. I meant that the Avengers need you, somethings come up. Are you in?”  
Clint and I share a look, of course he is, he's just checking to see if I am   
“Sure. We'll be there. Let me call Laura to look after this one” gesturing to Nathaniel.  
“Ok, I'll brief you at the tower. See you soon Barton, and Barton” I smile, it feels great to be called that, even though I kept my last name.  
As soon as Stark has left, dad calls mom. We put Nathan in his crib, and pack a small holdall each.   
“You sure you're up for this?”  
“Yes”  
“Remember, I may be your dad now but we're still Avengers and must be professional ok?”  
“Yes papa” I joke.   
Soon mom is home to drive us to the airport. We say our goodbyes, it's a shame we don't get to say bye to Cooper and Lila, though dad assures me they're used to it, which is sad but helpful.

We arrive in New York later that night and Stark has left us a car, a Corvette no less, for us to drive ourselves to the Avengers tower. Nat is the first to greet us on our arrival   
“Hey Aunt Nat” I joke as I hug her,  
“Ok, that's nice but weird” she laughs. “Hey Clint” she hugs him too. “Everyone else is upstairs already”  
It's strange to be back here, it's been nearly two years, but we are all a team again, we have to be.  
“Hey, the Bartons are here” Nat calls ahead of us, everyone is looking at as we enter. There's Sam, Tony, Sharon, and Vision all sat down. It's good to see them again. Especially Vision, I've missed him. He drifts over to me as Clint says hi to the others  
“Hello Wanda”   
“Vision” I smile, we look into each other's eyes  
“Would you like to sit beside me?”  
“That would be fine, thank you” I smile and take his hand. Clint sees this and calls out  
“Father present remember” and I know he's only half joking, I giggle, but the joke has gone over Visions head.  
Stark begins “Alright, Avengers. Here's what's happening”


End file.
